Lucid Conversation
by holdingAnathema
Summary: Herakles' client, Kiku, seems sane enough, but as Herakles learns more, he begins to doubt his own sanity. May be continued, if it is, eventual Giripan. T for general principles.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I was just about to go to bed, but this came up and I thought I might as well write it down. I might continue this. And yes, I changed my penname. Deal with it. I'm a little stuck on Obsidian Mirror, I'm also working on a few other things, and Japanese is still a pain in the ass, so expect some late updates. Thank you! Please review, by the way, constructive criticism is my favourite thing in the world.

~HA

-.-.-.-.-.-

Herakles ran a hand through his hair as he read over the chart, walking down the hall until he reached the patient's room.

According to the chart, he was schizophrenic, and something else about a multiple personality. This wasn't rare with schizophrenia, yet Herakles usually disliked these patients. The way they tended to rock back and forth in their straightjackets and mumble incoherently. Frankly, it disturbed him.

But he was surprised to find as he walked into Honda, Kiku's room, to find a dark-haired young man, who seemed perfectly lucid. He wasn't even wearing a straightjacket. Yet Herakles couldn't help but note the way his eyes seemed to be unable to focus on one thing for long, and the irregular beat of his constantly tapping foot, as if he was waiting anxiously for something, or someone.

Herakles sat down, a couple feet in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. Honda, I am-"

"Doctor Karpusi." Kiku stated, interrupting the Greek man. Even his voice was level, calm, even.

"..Yes," Herakles affirmed, glancing at his chart again. "According to my chart, you're in for-"

"Schizophrenia. Multiple personalities."

"Right."

"I am not crazy," Kiku said, and for the first time, Herakles saw a tremor in his shoulders. "I do not think I am crazy.." He trailed off, pausing, before picking back up. "Strange. Odd. Unique, maybe. But not crazy."

Herakles shrugged. "You seem lucid at this point. But I'm here to see if my chart is correct."

"'S not." Kiku said bluntly, the words slurring together slightly, as if he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Again, that's what I'm here to figure out."

It was Kiku's turn to shrug. "I know. I am not crazy, however."

"You've stated that."

"I have."

Herakles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kiku, we're not going anywhere if you don't cooperate with me."

"Doctor Herakles, I can assure you I am being completely cooperative. If I was not, I would not be talking."

Herakles laughed slightly.

Kiku smiled pleasantly. "I think this would be easier if we started with small talk. How is the weather?"

"Cloudy."

"Ah, I see. How many days have I been in here?"

"Four."

"Thought so. What room am I in?"

"Three-forty-two."

He repeated the words under his breath, although it sounded like a different language.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Herakles placed his pen at his lip, watching Kiku intently.

"When you leave, could you ask them to give me a glass of water? I am parched."

"Very well," Herakles said, writing down several notes. "I'll tell them now. I will come and talk with you tomorrow."

With that, he stood and left the room. As he walked down the hall, he was completely lost in thought. He didn't understand. Kiku Honda seemed perfectly sane. Pleasant, even. He'd stated he was not crazy, yet not in the same way most did. Not with shuddering breaths and screams. Very calmly.

Herakles had to know more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Herakles was shocked to find Kiku in a straightjacket this time. He asked what happened. Kiku gave a shaky breath. He seemed distant, like a different person, yet not a different personality.

"Tried to off myself," he said bluntly, then gave a remorseful smile. "You guys frown on that."

"Why?"

"Because I do not like living anymore, Herakles. I want to die. I want to be freed from him."

This gave Herakles the first hint. "Him?"

"Him. He is.. there, but not there. Always lurking," Kiku said this rather calmly, face grim. "The feeling of hate is mutual."

"A second personality?" Herakles ventured.

"No. Another side, you could say. A darkness. We all have one, don't we? I suppose mine just comes out more."

Kiku smiled again, although it was a bit more twisted, his eyes focusing on the opposite wall, before darting back to Herakles. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Herakles assumed this was a dismissal. Respecting Kiku's wishes, he left.

Once he was in his office, he stared down at the chart.

"A darkness, hm? Just what are you hiding, Mr. Honda?.."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really short, I know, but I had pretty much nothing else. Oh well. Enjoy this!**

It was a few days before Herakles got the chance to see Kiku again, and when he finally did, Kiku had been freed from his straightjacket. Kiku looked up as he walked in, and Herakles swore he saw something akin to a childish expression there, but he shook it off.  
"Good morning." Herakles said, seating himself in the chair across from Kiku, studying his posture and expression, careful to note the dark circles under his eyes and the slouch.  
"To you as well," Kiku replied. His voice was a part mumble, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.  
"You haven't been sleeping." It was a fact, not a question.  
Kiku nodded vaguely, his hand then coming up, rubbing his temple as if he had a headache. "I'd rather not. Recurring nightmare.." he trailed off, giving a visible shudder. He kept silent for several moments, waiting to see if Herakles would say anything, before speaking again. "Doctor Herakles?"  
"Yes, Kiku?"  
"Will I ever be discharged?" His voice held no emotion, expression giving nothing away either.  
"It depends. I know you don't want to be here, but.."  
"You have to make sure I'm not crazy." Kiku stated, his voice full of bitterness, eyes coming up to meet Herakles' in a defiant stare.  
Herakles returned the stare for several moments, saying nothing, before dropping his gaze to the floor. "That's the gist of it," he said quietly. He paused, before adding, "I'm here to help you, Kiku, that's my job. I'm here to make you better."  
Herakles' words didn't seem to comfort or convince Kiku. "I don't need to be made better." he said, turning away from the taller man, as if not acknowledging him.  
"..I'm here to help," Herakles repeated, moving closer to gently put a hand on Kiku's shoulder. He hesitated. "I care."  
Kiku kept still, not saying or doing anything, stiff as a board. He stayed like that for several minutes, long enough that Herakles was about to move away, but then he felt Kiku visibly relax, his hand coming up to hold Herakles' in place for a moment, before moving it away. "Please go.."  
Herakles hesitated again, before nodding, standing. "I'll be back tomorrow," he stated, not expecting an answer, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
